


Do you wanna come over to my place tonight?

by Yesiamthesquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, Please read, This is for my special friends, discord fic, good shit, you will love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: Jeremy thought about Jake





	Do you wanna come over to my place tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out especially to the discord and a special bird with boots ;)

Jeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about JakeJeremy thought about Jake 

And then S U C C


End file.
